


Unlikely Bridges

by reptilianraven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are neighbors who talk to each other a lot</p><p>based off of this picture<br/>http://reptilianblackbird.tumblr.com/post/28309633728/doctor-john-the-cosmic-life-i-bet-that-if</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here so i am sorry if it is crappy and short (;-;)  
> i hope you enjoy it nonetheless

Your name is John Egbert, you are 6 years old and a certain Dave Strider won’t stop tapping on your window. You hop off your bed and grab a flashlight along the way before opening your window.

“Hey Egbert”

“You could just tap once you know” You bonk him lightly on the head with your flashlight.

“C’mon sit with me dude” he pats the space right next to him

“No way it is too cold outside” 

“Fine wait here” he opens his window and goes back into his room while you ease yourself onto your roof which almost conjoins with his. Dave comes back out with a blanket and a pack of gummy bears. He crawls over to you and drapes the blanket over the both of us.

“Dave I can’t see” you giggle

“So the flashlight that you brought awhile ago was really only going to be used to hit me in the head”

“Oh heh sorry I forgot about that” You turn on the flashlight and light fills your small blanket dome of warmth. You take the pack of gummy bears and equally divide them. Thank god they are in even numbers this time. A few weeks ago you couldn’t equally divide them and you and Dave got into this childish fight because they weren’t equal and his Bro just came in and got one gummy bear, ripped it in half and gave one half to each of you. You both then pinky sweared never to get into an argument ever again. You didn’t notice that you spaced out until Dave literally snaps his fingers in front of your face.

“You okay John?”

“Yeah sorry I just kinda spaced out”

“I noticed” You swat him on his shoulder. You both proceed to have conversations about how your day went, what interesting things happened. Honestly both of you are aware that what you are talking about isn’t really that interesting, but this is Dave you are talking to, Dave your best friend. Nothing that comes out of his mouth is boring, and if ever you bore him he will have to deal with it.

After a few minutes of talking and making weird mutant gummy bears by attaching different colored severed heads to different bodies, you hear your dad call out for you and tell you that it is time to go to sleep.

“Darn, I gotta go Dave” You turn around to crawl back into your window

“Wait” 

“Huh why” before you can say anything else he hugs you, you don’t really know how to react to this because it was so sudden but before you can do anything he pulls away as quickly as he hugged you.

“What was that for?” he looks down and shrugs

“I dunno” with that he takes his blanket and enters his window. 

You don’t mention it to him the next day.

 

\-----

 

You are John Egbert and you are 12 years old and you have the best birthday gift for your best friend Dave Strider.

You wait until it is exactly 12 am and when your watch starts beeping you knock on his window like tomorrow isn’t even a thing. Of course he wakes up looking irritated despite his stupid pointy anime shades.

“Fucking shit Egbert, that is not a pretty way to wake someone up” you ignore his statement completely and you shove a box into his arms.

“Happy Birthday Dave!” he looks at the box then back up at you

“Couldn’t this wait until morning?”

“But it is morning” you flash him your watch

“Tomorrow morning?”

“Today is tomorrow morning”

“That didn’t even make any sense”

“Just open your damn gift Dave” he opens his mouth to protest more but you shoosh him with your finger. He opens the box and takes out the pair of shades you got him.

“Go on try them!” he takes off his pointy shades and you catch a glimpse of those blood red eyes that he always feels the need to hide, right now he might just be too sleepy to have closed his eyes or he simply didn’t care. He slips on the new shades you got him.

“How do I look?”

“Like the coolest kid in the universe” you snicker and he laughs a bit too. 

“Okay well I think I have wasted enough of your beauty sleep, the rest of the celebration will continue tomorrow so goodnight!” you turn back to your window

“Hey John wait” you turn around and he just stares at you for awhile before speaking.

“Thanks”

“Don’t mention it” you smile at him as he retreats back into his room.

 

\-----

 

You are John Egbert and you are 16 years old and gosh you don’t ever wanna shut up. You are leaning your head on Dave’s shoulder on your roof while you talk about how this cute girl in class asked you on a date while he color arranges some Skittles.

“Dave oh my god what do I even do at a date” he puts an orange skittle in the orange pile

“Dave what if I scare her off” he puts a green one in the green pile

“Dave what if I do something super awkward then I spontaneously burst into flames” he puts a lone purple one to the side, poor old purple skittle doesn’t have any friends yet

“Dave what if----Dave you aren’t answering any of my questions!” he suddenly pops a yellow skittle into your mouth and you stubbornly chew on it.

"Shhhhhh taste the rainbow" after you have swallowed he speaks

“Okay first off Egbert stop panicking, you are shooting questions at me faster than I could relocate that yellow skittle into its territory” you nod and he continues “Second why are you asking me?” you send him a look of disbelief because was he seriously asking why you were asking him for advice?

“Dave every single girl in school swoons over your incredibly dorky presence, I thought you would just give me some advice on how to handle a situation like this because I honestly doubt that you haven’t encountered something like this” he quickly averts his gaze from you and something clicks in your head.

“Dave oh my god” he pops a red skittle into his mouth, effectively ignoring you

“You, Dave Strider, have never been on a date before” he swallows “Dude that can’t be possible, I have seen so many girls ask you out”

“Well they didn’t pass my standards” he justifies

“Or maybe you were just a dork” you snicker and he flicks the lone purple skittle at you "You just sacrificed that innocent little Skittle"

"It had no friends or family, nobody would mourn the poor thing" he says dramatically and you laugh

“But seriously Dave I have no idea what to do or what to say or how to act or anything” you were going to say more but he suddenly takes your head in his hands and wow his face is really close to you.

“John”

“Yes?”

“She was the one who asked you out right?”

“Uh huh”

“Then just be yourself and stop panicking okay” he releases your head and you suddenly feel colder

“But what if she doesn’t like me acting like myself…..”

“Then she’s stupid because you are a perfect dork and everything about you is perfect” After he says this he quickly stands, letting all those color arranged Skittles roll off of his lap on down to the ground, and goes into his window slamming it closed.

You sit there for a while because you are in a daze and because well…..what just happened?

You crawl back up into your room, still puzzled over how Dave reacted. Without really thinking you text the girl that you had other plans and that you couldn’t go on the date. You don’t wait for a reply because whether she likes it or not, you don’t feel like going with her anymore.

You fall face first onto your bed because you don’t know what to do. Did you make Dave angry? Why would he be angry? No his tone of voice didn’t exactly sound angry, it sounded more of……jealousy. Was Dave jealous? Ugh you don’t even know anymore. You stand to leave your room but you are interrupted by some tapping at your window.

You crawl out and Dave is just on his roof with his knees brought up to his chest. He looks up at you and starts speaking.

“I’m sorry”

“What for?” he shrugs and looks down

“I don’t really know” you sit next to him.

“I cancelled my date with her”

“Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t want to go anymore” it is silent for a while after that but the silence is broken when you dad calls for you

“Shit I gotta go” You stand and take a step to your roof when you feel Dave grab your hand

“Wait” you turn around and before you know it his lips are on yours. It feels really awkward because his shades and your glasses clack together, and because he seems really nervous, and because a part of your roof is digging into your back, and probably because of your teeth. But despite it being awkward it might have been the best thing you have ever felt in your entire life. He pulls away looking flushed and embarrassed and you kiss him on the cheek to fix it.

“Hey wanna go to the movies tomorrow”

“Yes” he replies a bit too quickly “I mean yeah sure….”

The next day you both don’t pay any attention to the movie because you were too busy making out in the backseats of the theatre.


End file.
